Zeus
Zeus was an Vanir warrior who served as the monarch of Olympus for over two-thousand years. Biography Early life Zeus was the eldest son of Cronus and Rhea, beings known as Titans who once ruled Olympus. The Titans were the offspring of the sky god Uranus and the primeval earth goddess Gaea. Cronus overthrew his father's rule by fatally wounding him. The dying Uranus prophesied that Cronus would likewise be overthrown by one of his own children. As a result, Cronus eventually decided to imprison in Tartarus, a dismal extra dimensional prison. The offspring he sent there were Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. Appalled at the mistreatment of their children, Cronus's wife Rhea secretly gave Zeus to the safekeeping of Gaea who hid him on the island of Crete. After reaching manhood, Zeus set about taking revenge on Cronus. Zeus went into Tartarus and freed his siblings, who had all now grown to adulthood, Zeus also freed the three one-eyed giants called Cyclopes and the three hundred-handed giants called Hekatonchieres from their dungeon, killing their guard, Campe. All six of whom Cronus had imprisoned there for fear they would help overthrow him. The grateful Cyclopes taught Zeus how to wield his energy-manipulating powers in battle. Zeus, his brothers and sisters, as well as his other allies fought a ten year war with the Titans which ended with Zeus's victory. He imprisoned most of the male Titans in Tartarus and established himself in the small "pocket" dimension of Olympus as supreme ruler of the Vanir race. Personality and traits Relationships Family Cronus Rhea Gaea Hades Romances Hera Electra Leto Dione Taygete Ceres Leda Metis Maia Alcmena Europa Semele Selene Io Danaë Mnemosyne Friends Powers and Abilities Powers Zeus possessed all the conventional attributes of an Vanir. However, as the Skyfather of the Olympians, many of these attributes were significantly superior than those possessed by the majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: Zeus possessed superhuman strength surpassing that of most Olympian's who were capable of lifting 30 tons. Odin was believed to be capable of lifting 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Zeus was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete and rivaling most superhuman's. Superhuman Agility: Zeus's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Zeus's reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Zeus's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a mortal, and most other Vanirs. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Zeus's skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about three times as dense as those of ordinary mortal beings. This contributed, in part, to Odin's superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Zeus's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Vanirs for that matter. Odin's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent was unknown. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all other Vanirs it was possible to injure Odin, but he recovered from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. Odin was capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Vanirs, even being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Odin's healing powers were far superior to all other Olympian Gods. *'Extended Longevity': Zeus, like all Olympians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal. However, Zeus still aged at a pace much slower than mortal beings. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities Wisdom: Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. Master Combatant: Zeus was a master hand to hand combatant. Master Tactician: His years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. Paraphernalia Transportation Weapons Appearances References Category:Males Category:Nobilty Category:Royalty Category:Deities Category:Olympians Category:Members of the Council of Skyfathers Category:Sorcerers Category:Vanirs Category:Council of Godheads Category:Gods Category:Monarchs Category:Torturers and interrogators